eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Halayla
|year = 1981 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 7th |points = 56 |previous = Hallelujah |next = Hora}} Halayla was the Israeli entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1981 in Dublin performed by Hakol Over Habibi. The song is a dramatic ballad, with the singer describing what will happen between herself and a lover "tonight". The exact details are left unsaid, but she sings, for example, that "We'll say things that we've never said before/Tonight, tonight, it will be the night", implying a level of intimacy which the couple had not previously achieved. The song was performed fifth on the night, following Luxembourg and preceding Denmark. At the close of voting, it finished in 7th place with 56 points. Lyrics Hebrew= Lifnei shenipared, beterem yom yered Dvarim rabim ye’amru beineinu Elef milim, elef tslilim ad halayla Nidme shekvar kara, nidme shekvar haya Nidme shekvar ne’emru beineinu Kol hamilim, kol hatslilim layla layla Ma shehaya, ma shehaya, shehaya beineinu Ma shehaya, ma shehaya she’amarnu shneinu Kol hamilim, kol hatslilim layla layla She’amarnu shneinu Ma shehaya, ma shehaya, shehaya beineinu Ma shehaya, ma shehaya she’amarnu shneinu Kol hamilim, kol hatslilim layla layla Layla layla, la Layla layla, la Halayla, halayla, ihye ze halayla Nomar dvarim shelo amarnu me’olam Halayla, halayla, ihye ze halayla (Layla layla, yom valayla) Shebo nomar lelo milim, lelo tslilim Nomar dvarim shel ahava Ma shehaya, ma shehaya, shehaya beineinu Ma shehaya, ma shehaya she’amarnu shneinu Kol hamilim, kol hatslilim layla layla Layla layla, layla (Ma shehaya, ma shehaya, shehaya beineinu) (Ma shehaya, ma shehaya she’amarnu shneinu) Kol hamilim, kol hatslilim layla layla Layla layla, la Layla layla, la Layla layla, la Layla layla, la |-| Translation= Before we say goodbye Before the day is gone Many things will be said between us A thousand words, a thousand sounds Until the night It seems as if it had already happened It seems as if it had already been It seems as if they had already been said between us All of the words, all of the sounds Every night What had been, what had been Been between us What had happened, what had happened That we both had said All the words, all the sounds Every night That we both had said What had been, what had been Been between us What had happened, what had happened That we both had said All of the words, all of the sounds Every night Every night, la Every night, la Tonight, tonight It will be the night We'll say things we've never said before Tonight (Every night) Tonight (Day and night) It will be the night In which we'll say Without words, without sounds We'll say things of love What had been, what had been Been between us What had happened, what had happened That we both had said All of the words, all of the sounds Every night Every night, night (What had been, what had been) (Been between us) (What had been, what had been) (That we both had said) All the words, all the sounds Every night Every night, la Every night, la Every night, la Every night, la Every night, la Every night, la Video Category:Israel Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1981 Category:20th Century Eurovision